


Love Song

by TaeShears



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeShears/pseuds/TaeShears
Summary: Raven and Damian have been together for 3 years and their story is no love song but who to say it isn't?
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Family?

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fanfiction on here and it took me a while to understand this app. Enjoy!

Steam filled the room. The only light that was present, was the light above the shower. 

Raven's palms slammed on the glass shower door. Damian had pushed her against the glass door. He bite her shoulder back leaving bruises and marks. Raven didn't mind, she enjoyed the marks.

She turned around, She moved his wet hair from his face. His hooded eyes looked at her making her melt.

He aggressively kissed her, picking her up. She raps her legs around his waist. He rested her back on the door.

"Damian, we've been in here too long." She moans lowly

"Okay, okay." He gently put her down making sure her feet touch the shower floor. He turns the faucet off. Raven opens the shower door. She passes him a towel and one for herself

She puts the towel around her body using another to dry her hair. She turns on her blow drying to completely dry her damp hair.

Damian on the other hand could care less about covering up, he dries himself and throws the towel in the hamper. He and Raven had moved into this apartment that had plenty of space. It had the best showers and fancy lighting. The bathroom and rooms are spacy as well.

Damian walked out of the room and towards his phone. He looked back to Raven who was still blowing out her hair.

He opened his phone and sending a message to his brother, Dick Grayson.

Raven drops her towel and goes into their closet to take one of Damian's shirt. "Your going commando?" Damian smiled.

"Yes, I am." She pulled the large shirt over her head naked body. Raven went around the apartment to make sure everything was locked and all lights were turned off.

They both crawled into the large bed. "Raven?"

"Yes, Beloved?"

"I was thinking about you– and my family." Damian was nervous about asking her to meet his family.

"What about us?" Raven looked at him, she could feel he was nervous.

"I was thinking about finally introducing you." Raven lays her hands on his chest to calm him."That would be amazing, when would you like for me to meet them?

"This weekend." The weekend was only two days away.

"Damian, why are you so nervous I can feel it?" She asked. Damian was nervous for many reasons his family wasn't necessarily normal.

"My family is unorthodox, dysfunctional." Raven lightly laughed at how he described them.

"I'm sure things will be fine. Now let's go to sleep, I have work in the morning."

(~)

Dick turned to his phone, he heard his phone buzz letting him know received a message.

New Message from: Demon Child.

‘I was thinking about introducing Raven to the family this weekend, I'll be over at father's to tell him.’

Cool, I'm over here now so I'll just stay here and wait for you.

Right when he sent his message Kory Ander or now known as Koriand'r Grayson had just walked in.

"Hi sweetie ready for our date?" She kissed his cheek and he slapped her butt.

"Of course, let me just freshen up." He walked out of the training room coming back to her 10 minutes later.

While walking toward his car, he talked to her about Damian's plan. "Oh, Raven is going to get a pleasant surprise from this family. And plus I'm sure Damian going to invite Talia."

"Yes, it's going to be an even longer night than it was when I introduced you."

(~)

Raven and Damian woke up around 6 in the morning. Raven worked as a Vet in Gotham and she was pretty good at it. Luckily Bruce owned the vet so when Raven had to attend to her superhero duties, all she had to do was tell Damian and he would pass it on to his father– whom she has never met.

Damian made his way over to his father's home to tell him. "Welcome back Master Damian."

"Hey Alfred, good to see you." Damian assumed his father would be training since it was really early.

"Hello, Father." He said as he opened the training room door."Damian, didn't expect you to be here." Bruce admits, he put down the weights giving Damian his attention.

"I want to introduce Raven to the family and I would like to have the event here at the manor." Damian spit out. It caught Bruce off guard.

"Does that include—"

"Yes, that includes Mother." Damian knew that his mother and father had a hate love relationship mostly hate but whatever. Dad was involved with another woman currently it was on and off. Selina. The woman who gave birth to his older sister, Helena Wayne.

"Who else would be there?" Bruce asked.

"Jason,Dick, Maybe Tim, Rose, Cassandra,Helena, Stephanie and Kory." Bruce slides his hand down his face. He already knew the night would end in flames. His family was dysfunctional and had few incidents Damian knew nothing about.

"I'll have Alfred set up the dining room. When will this even occur?"

"Saturday."

Soon after Dick arrived into the room after Bruce left, "Just by the looks of Bruce's face, you told him did you?"

"Yep, I just want them to know Raven. The problem is my mother."

"There a lot you don't know kid." Dick placed his hand on Damian's shoulder and laughed.

Damian's eyebrows frowned, he glared at his new annoying older brother, He walked out of the room and into the kitchen to get a cup of crushed ice.


	2. Dinner Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner disaster ended up showing Raven how Damian truly feel and thier may be a huge problem when Tim approach her with a case

The weekend came too fast for Bruce. It was already Saturday, Alfred had set up the dining room and cooked dinner. Damian decided to have dinner in the afternoon.

They decided to dress classy for the dinner. Damian wore a black tuxedo. Damian was waiting for Raven in their living room. 

Raven looked at herself in the full body mirror. Raven wasn't a teenager anymore and she was more of a woman. Her chest fuller, her size a 'D' cup and hips wider.

She wore a red dress, it was a trumpet/mermaid dress. The dress hugged her body up until her upper thigh and it was loose all the way down. The dress had no back to it, It also was a v-neck so she had major cleavage.

Kory bought it for her to wear the night before,Raven dyed her hair black from time to time and tonight was one of those times.

She did her make-up and it came out wonderful, she really didn't expect it. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Raven, are you okay?"

Raven walked toward the door, she opened the door to her boyfriend. He was absolutely handsome. His hair sleek back and his perfectly arched eyebrows. 

Damian's eyes travel up and down her body. She was amazing, he almost didn't want her to go out in public.

He subconsciously bites his lips, Raven could feel his change of emotions. She could see the dark look in his eyes.

She laughed lightly and her cheeks tinted red. She kissed his cheek and pulled them out of the apartment.

"Snap out of it, beloved, we have dinner to get to."

"Yeah, yeah, but watch what happened after this dinner." Damian slaps Raven ass causing her to yelp.

Raven gently slaps his chest and locks up the apartment. Damian settled down as they went towards the elevator.

(~)

Damian and Raven arrived at Wayne manor. They're a little late because of a problem Damian had but that was taken care of.

Alfred let them in, "Master Damian, Raven, Welcome, everyone had already arrived, waiting in the dining room."

They thank him and make their way to the room. "What took you two so long?" Dick questioned.

"That none of your business." Damian says while fixing his suit.

"You already know, they probably where fuck–"

"Shut up, Jason." Bruce yelled, he didn't want to hear him say anything about Damian and Raven's intimate relationship. Not in his home. Not anywhere.

Damian finally paid attention and the couple went to the two remaining seats. "Hello, mother." 

"Hello, Damian." Talia says while drinking her wine.

Talia looks at Raven checking out all her features. Damian greets all his siblings and Rose as well.

Alfred brings out the dinner and everyone starts to eat. "So, What your girlfriend's name, Damian?"

"Talia, I told you over a million times when you arrived, her civilian name is Rachel but we call her Raven." Bruce groaned.

"I'll just call her Raven, so I heard from Bruce as well, your father is Trigon." Raven mentally rolled her eyes at his name.

"Yes." She clarified.

"Raven is hell of powerful, I've seen her train. Damian and Dick helped her use her powers whole she fights it was amazing." Rose added, she could feel the heated tension between the mother and Raven.

"Rose, no one asked, you know– I would have been your mother, if Slade loosen up a bit when we met." Talia chucked.

"And what does that even mean?" Rose snapped.

"Rose calm do–" Jason tried to allow his wife but Talia didn't allow it.

"It means, I fucked you father before you were born and it also means your dad was a bitch and wore a condom!" She yelled back.

Bruce signed in frustration he already knew where this was going.

"Calm down, this is supposed to be a–" Kory started.

"Oh shut up! Who even are you?" Talia yelled.

Kory was a fun girl but she didn't allow disrespect. "I'm a Tamerianian Princess, Damian, I love you, but you better check your mother before I do." Kory suddenly stood out of her chair.

"Mother—"

Tim and Dick just were enjoying this argument. "Sit down, and put on some proper clothes next time, you're just a child!" Talia yelled back, also standing.

"First, I'M NO CHILD, I'M A GROWN ASS WOMEN! Secondly, I'll wear what the hell I want, don't try to lecture me about how to dress properly. When YOU came in here like a whore!" Kory was furious, her eyes glowed green but she contained her heat.

"No one a whore here please sir down Kory, Talia!" Bruce yelled.

"Contain her and it wouldn't be a problem!" Rose yelled. Damon truly didn't care, his mother raised him a certain way forever scaring him, making him not care what people called her but he could say he was embarrassed.

"You know what I will calm down-" Rose sat back on her chair. "Let's play a game, it's called, TRUTH AND ONLY THE TRUTH."

Raven was kind of unsettled but excited at the same time. She now felt the change in the room when Rose said 'Truth'.

"The rules are you tell the truth." Rose looked around and looked at Tim. "How about you Tim? You did a lot of things but tell one good juicy truth and I'll leave you alone."

Tim groans, "Why me?!"

"Because if you don't, I'll do it for you." She glared. Jason tried to stop her and she slapped the back of his head causing Dick to spit out his drink from laughing.

"If you won't say anything I will. He had a one night stand with Wonder girl and Stephanie."

"WHAT!!!!" Dick yelled.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and left the room.

"NEXT, what about you, Damian."

" All I did was fuck Raven in the training room, in the pool, on the living room floor and in the bat cave." 

"Wait— What? When? DAMIAN!" Bruce yelled. Raven's face turned a bright red. She was sitting right next to him which made her even more embarrassed.

"You weren't here and it was just out of spite for forgetting my birthday." Bruce felt a tad guilty after that.

"NEXT, what about you Bruce?"

"I have nothing to hide." The bat lied

"Yes you do." Cassandra yelled.

"I'm done with this game!" Tim yelled.

"Shut up, it's getting juicy." Kory chuckled.

"Since we are all putting it out there I'll tell the truth on how I feel–" Talia smirked. 

"Damian, you lack the taste in women, Your demon is plain and boring she also dresses like a white tonight–but at least she'll birth powerful heirs ." Damian's eyes snapped towards his mother.

"Talia–" Bruce couldn't even get out what he was saying because Kori stood up first.

"FUCK YOU! YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT RAVEN!" Dick calmed her down and successfully got her to sit down without getting blasted.

"To spice things up a bit, just because he was honestly I'll tell Damian the truth, something everyone kept from him for years." Rose smirked.

"Oh, shit." Cassandra says.

"Jason and Talia had sex." 

Dead Silence. 

Jason signed and looked over and Damian who wasn't moving a muscle. Raven jumped as she felt the rage from Damian. She even felt scared of him for a moment.

"I'll kill you." Damian pulled out a dagger and ran toward Jason who had run the opposite direction.

"Where the hell does he hide a dagger!?" Dick laughed.

Damian suddenly stopped chasing him and looked down, his hair that was perfect now ruined covered his eyes. 

"Look, Damian, it was before you were born, I'm sorry—"

"I don't care." He responds, his voice kind of shaky. 

He dropped his dagger, Raven stood up as she felt his emotions change again. As others know, Damian wasn't good with his emotions. She felt sadness and anger in him but there was one emotion he let slip for a moment.

Depression

Damian ran off to the back of the manner. "Damian!" Raven called out. Her face showed her emotions for once. Raven signed and walked to go get him grabbing his weapon. The others watched her go after him.

"For a demon girl, she had a really nice ass." Talia admitted, before she gulped down her wine.

"Yeah, you should see her in a swimsuit, her body is bangin'."

Dick slapped the back of Tim's head.

(~)

Damian sat on the bench near the pool. He could hear heels clanking on the ground. "Damian." 

He didn't look up, he was too embarrassed to face Raven. Raven sits next to him running his back. He finally lifts his head up only making his right eye viable to her.

Raven could feel all of his emotions to a point she was overwhelmed. He was sad he was overwhelmed, he was anxious and the one he finally let slip, he was depressed.

She could see the tears in his eye, she laid his head on her shoulder. "It's okay to cry, I'm the only one here."

And to her words, he let it all out— his past, his present. His pain he held in refusing to get help. This was the moment Raven would help him deal with his emotion the proper way.

Damian let out a sob, he never cried, not until now. Damian latches on to Raven letting his tears fall. "I'm so-rry." He cried

"No, I'm sorry that I didn't notice." She hugged him tighter, letting him cry into her shoulder. She takes her hand running his head full of hair. His sons became louder but they didn't care.

Raven started to tear up herself, she'd never seen him like this. His sobs were loud and real, truly real. When Damian finally let his emotions– all of them. Raven was receiving and processing the emotions he let out.

Damian finally calmed down after a few minutes, Raven magically made a tissue appear. Damian sat up straight to face Raven. She smiled at him and whipped his tears away.

"You're so handsome." She said gently while fixing his hair.

He smiled at her kissing her cheek, "Do you want to go back, it's up to you?"

"Yeah, let go back."

The couple walked back inside the house, Damian kept his head down. Once they walked back in they all got quiet.

They sit back down in their seat, Damian didn't want to look up, his eyes were red and puffy.

"Damian, are you okay?" Kory asked, she was truly worried.

"I'm fine, Kory, thanks for asking." He responds. He continues to eat his food, "Now that everyone is calm, can we please have a normal dinner, we're here to get to know Raven." Bruce said.

"Fine, tell us about yourself, tell us about your life, story, your powers, your family." Talia states.

Raven's story was hell, literally, "I was born and conserved in Azarath, it another dimension. My father conquered Azarath and killed my mother when I was a child-" Talia leaned in interested in the story.

"I join the Titans years later and it took year for me to come from under my father's influence he tried to conquered this earth but I trapped him, it made me sick trying to hold him back but with the help of John Constantine, I'm not under his influence anymore" Raven smiled in the end, remembering she had to catch up with that asshole she loved and hated so much.

"What about you powers?" Talia wondered

"I'm a Cambion, which means half human half demon. So I'm not a complete demon like my brothers–" Raven frowned angrily at the thought of those idiots.

"How many brothers do you have?" Rose asked.

"7." 

Shocked faces filled the room, except Damian he already knew this stuff.

"My family is similar to you guys, crazy, wild but also evil. My Grandma a succubus my Grandfather a mechanic my uncle is death himself or more commonly known as the Grim Reaper and my seven brothers embody the seven deadly sins. Pride, Anger, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony and Sloth."

Everyone was truly interested in Raven stories. They continue to talk about her life and her life with Damian.

"When are you going to have children?" Talia asked.

"Mother, no time soon." 

Bruce shakes his head in embarrassment, "What? It never too early for children, right Bruce?" Talia smirked and Bruce just glared at her.

The dinner ended around 9 o'clock. Rose walked up to Damian to apologise. "I'm sorry, for tonight, I was out of line."

"No, it fine, I'm glad you told me because it seems like no one else ever was." He glared over to Jason, who was waiting for Rose to get in the car.

"Jason probably gonna keep his distance from you for a while, he also probably upset that I told but, i don't give a shit." Thay both laughed and parted ways.

Raven was waiting in the car for Damian, she falt a knock on the window. She rolled it down to Tim.

"What is it, Tim?" 

"It's Important, I'm sure you want to see this." Tim was carrying a big, she didn't notice at first but that wasn't the problem. It what he pulled out of it. Her eyes pooped out if her head and she had a fearful look on her face.

" The Codex Gigas"


	3. The Codex Gigas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ancient relic book shows up in Gotham, Raven and Tim need to figure out what to do with it before it falls in the wrong hands, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forget to mention in the first chapter this story plot is based off the song "Love Song" by Kaash Paige
> 
> You should go listen to it I love the song

"The Codex Gigas."

"Tim! Where the hell did you get this."Raven whisper yelled.

"Meet me, at this address tomorrow morning, 7at night with or without Damian, I don't care. Wear your cloak" He handed her a small note of the address. 

Raven decided to keep this from Damian until she was sure this was serious. Tim and her shared history of being partners. She had history with all the robins but was only romantically involved with the youngest one, Damian.

Raven nods at Tim, who put the book away and walked to his motorcycle leaving the manor. Damian finally came back to the car from talking to Rose.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

(~)

It was the next day on Saturday. It was around 6:56. Raven had just put her hero suit on. 

Her grey tights under her white one piece. Her white gloves and white short heels ( Her DCAMU HERO SUIT).

Raven hasn't worn her hero suit in years. It was a little tight. "God, I have a wedgie." 

She walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Damian was. "I'm on my way to meet Tim." 

"What about?"

"Demon business."Raven frowned

She kisses his cheek before she leaves the apartment. Raven took the tiny piece of paper looking over the address. Her eyes glow white as she says her chant.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos!"

Light energy appeared in front of her, she walked into the energy and appeared in a sketchy neighborhood. She throws her hood over her head, she looks around. 

There was a name on the back of the paper: Horgan

"What the hell is Horgan?" She said to herself. She continued to walk the street and look at the paper. She walked by a group of men who stared her down.

She ignores them and continues to her route. "I guess, I was a little off." She signed

She could sense someone following her. Luckily it was dark and she could just disappear. She backed up into the alley ways, blinding in.

"Where the hell did she go?" A man asked.

"She's one of those hero's from the Titans and the League." Another man said

They look around for a bit, "Let see if she went this way." A guy said pointing to the alley. 

'Shit.' Raven flew into the air so fast it caused a combustion making the men fall back. She flew further down, a sign that was lit bright with colors caught her eye.

"A Club?" Horgan was a club. She flew down to the ground and walked towards the entrance but there was a problem.

"Do you have an invitation?" The large security guy asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you receive a small tan coloured invitation?" He asked rudely.

Raven pulled out the piece of paper. What really mattered was the color of the paper  
It was a tan colour as the man said. He let her in and she was immediately lost in the crowd. She wasn't enjoying being caught in this.

She pushed her way through to a bar stool. She sat down and the bartender approached her, "What would you like to drink?"

"Im fine, just here to meet someone." He nods and she scanned the room

"Fucking Tim." She groaned

While she was looking around a guy sat next to her, "Hey, you look familiar?" She looked over and saw a man who was around her age.

"Oh, you're that superhero, Raven."

"Yes." She simply answered.

She continued to look around from Tim, "You always have that cloak on." 

"I'm supposed to hide my identity." Raven rolled her eyes.

"I can keep a secret." She could see his hand reach for her hood. In her peripheral vision. She quickly grabs his hand. Another two sets of red eyes appear on her face.

"Chill, I was just joking." Raven let him go and relaxed.

"Why are you here alone, you a hero, don't you have a hero business to attend to?"

"Why do you think I'm at a club?" Raven looked at him and jumped back at how close he was. "Wow, is that magic I can't see you face no matter how close I get."

"It's called Demon magic."

"Wow, so it's not a rumor that you are a demon."

"Half demon." She corrected him.

She caught Tim in the crowd and got up, "Bye." She said,leaving before the guy could respond. He was by the doors looking out; he was also in his hero suit.

"Hey!" She yelled. He saw her and pointed to the door in the back. She followed him to the door and he let her in. He closed and locked the door. 

"Where is the book?" She asked.

"Hey, how you doing, I'm good, how about you." Tim laughed.

"Good, where is the book?" Time walked over to a bag on a chair. The book was huge and heavy. It slammed on the desk, he flipped to the first page.

"This book is called Codex Gigas, in English it means Devil's Bible. Where did you find this?"

"Some guy who was from Bohemia, he told me he was having an argument with a guy on the phone. Anyway, he gave this bag to me and told me to give it to someone who was worthy. I read a few pages and saw the picture and could see this book was related to the devil so I thought of you–" Tim pointed to the picture of a demon.

"...He said someone wants this book, a few days later the same guy was slaughtered in the middle of street by a masked man."

Raven touched the book, "This is a relic and it's ancient. This is the first book, they say that It’s a mysterious book that in its day was believed to contain all human knowledge. It was created back in the twelve or thirteenth centuries, people also believe that the author sold his soul to my dad to be able to write it. If this book is here in Gotham, that means all the way in Bohemia it's gone messing."

Raven flipped the pages, "Book is written in Latin, this book is similar to my spellbook—  
It contains writings on exorcism, magic formulas , and a calendar with a list of saints and Bohemian people of interest and the days on which they were honored. There are illustrations in this book one being the devil and the heavenly city"

"What should we do with it?" Tim looked at the book.

"First, we need to go see that about guy–this book is stolen and we need to know how he got it." Tim grabbed his phone and started typing.

"I know where he lives, his wife should let us in."

(~)

They decided to leave the book in the locked room, They put a bouncer just in case.

"Ready?" Raven asked.

"Yeah?" Tim was kind of scared. He had never been through one of Raven's portals.

They went through the portal and appeared in front of the guys home. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Actually it wasn't, Before we walk in here, I need to warn you, His wife is very religious and sort of a… how do I say this, she a bitch. Her name is Flonia and her husband's name is Danie." Raven nods and they walk towards the door. Raven pulls her hood up and Tim fixes his mask.

He knocked on the door, she heard heavy footsteps. They could hear her unlocking the door, she opened the door to them and smiled. 

"Welcome."

"I'm here just to get information on your husband." Tim pulls out a warrant just in case. She let them in, Raven looks around and she spots the cats in the corner of the room. They meowed at her and ran toward her, rubbing their body over her leg.

"They never do that, they hate strangers." Flonia looked at Raven suspiciously. Raven bent down and rubbed the head of the three cats.

Raven and Tim followed Flonia to a room, apparently Danie did all his work there. "You can look around if you want." 

Raven walked up to his desk, He had a desktop computer. She opened the computer. "No passcode." She said to herself. She opened all his files and quickly read through them with her powers.

"Nothing but research on the book." She whispered.

Tim looked into files cabinets, "Did Dania have any enemies or anyone he had disagreement with?" 

"No enemies but a week before his death, all week he was having arguments on the phone with a man, who went by the name Bell." Raven nods. She looked around and opened the desk. Her eyes glow white giving her vision to see anything, the human eye couldn't. 

She gasped as she looked by the window,"Tim, someone was in here and they weren't human." 

Tim looked over to the window and saw nothing. "What do you mean?" 

"There is major dark energy by this window, as if this is where they would come and go." Raven continues to look around as Tim inspects the window. There was a rug on the bottom of the desk. She could see a lump in it. The bent down pulling the rug up. 

"Seems like Denied had something to hide."

Tim walks over, he pulls open the ledge and there was a box in the ground. 

The lock on it was broken but no dark energy. She opened it and there was a phone key and a recorder. 

"This must be his phone." Raven looked back at his computer looking over it again, she saw a USB in the desk. She took it and plugged it in the box. She sent all the information and his history on it.

"Before we go, have you seen Bell or have a description of him?" Raven asked.

"All I know is he had long black hair." Raven nods. Tim could tell Raven caught something.

They take the box and the USB with them. Raven teleported back to the club. They go inside and back to the room. "We need someone to get into this phone."

"Victor." Raven suggests.

"We'll go to his place tomorrow. For now go ho—"

Tim was interrupted by screams, they ran outside and saw everyone on the ground and multiple gunmen. There were dead bouncers on the floor.

The gunman spots them and shit fires. Raven used her power to make a force field. She used her powers to swipe their gun away.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She clumped them up together making them not able to move.

Every one stood up and they decided to close the club. The guy from later came up to Raven, "Your powers are  
So. Cool." She chuckled at him

"What's your name?" 

"Flin."


	4. Beelzebub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Raven may be close to figure out why the book is in Gotham

Raven and Tim ended up at the Justice League meeting. They waited outside the room, the meeting ended and they waited for Victor.

"Raven." Victor smiled, they hugged and she hasn't seen him in a while, they were close especially since they used to work as Teen Titan and now they all work for the League doing different things miles away from each other.

"Hey Tim, I got your voicemail. It seems serious." Tim nods and they pull him to the side.

"We need you to hack into this phone."

"Of course but may I ask why you just didn't go to the police?" Victor wondered.

" It's demon related,'' Raven answered.

Victor nods, he guided them towards the elevator. They go up to the higher layer, Tim gives him the phone and Victor connects it to his computer.

"There is a lot here, mostly calls."

"Play the call from the last seven days," Raven said.

" I'm not giving you the book, this book has all knowledge and he gave it to me to protect."

" Look here Danie, this book is important and if I have to kill you I will."

" Then you're going to have to kill me."

Call 2

"WHERE IS THE BOOK!?"

"Why don't you stop calling me, I have a life, a wife. That book is in the right hands away from you."

Call 3

" You are the one who lied to me saying the book would go on great hands, Bell!"

" That idiot who gave you the book was too noisy and dug his nose too deep and looked now he's dead and your next."

Voice Mail 1

" Bell, stop coming to my office and ruining my stuff! Don't come back!"

They listened a little more but it was just them arguing about a dead guy and the book. But Raven caught something they did.

"What is it, Raven?"

"That voice, that definitely who I think it is." She said angrily

" Who is it?" Victor asked.

" My Uncle, Beelzebub."

(~)

"What! Okay, explain more time." Tim signed. While Victor already processed and remembered it.

"I have about 6 or seven uncles one who decided to go to Los Angeles and have a British accent and another who is apparently here in Gotham," Raven explained

"Lucifer, Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan,  
Satan (Lucifer), Belphegor, Beelzebub are my basic princes of hell while I have three brothers Belial, Rushkoff, and Suge. I have no idea why Beelzebub is here on earth but I know it has to be for his own gain."

Tim nods finally understanding, "We need a plan."

Raven agreed, "Something that will get all of them together for something big."

"Something that will be a horrible idea for you but great to them but secretly it would be great."

" How about another, family dinner disaster?" Victor slowly suggests while laughing.

" Haha very funny," Tim said

" Wait, no, thats good idea, ok I'm calling Damian."

" Wait seriously oh God!"


	5. Dinner Disaster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Beelzebub the reason for the chaos in Gotham about the book?

Raven slipped on her black slick dress, another dress Damian had bought for her. Her hair was in a back bun and she had no black dye in her hair.

She slipped in her black flats and walked into the living room. Damian and Tod were already sitting down. Raven had filled Damian in on the book, Danie, and Beelzebub.

Now they were talking about the plan." We just need to urge him to talk about where he's been and where the book is." Raven paces.

" It's missing in Bohemia, why don't you just say have you heard about it?" Damian suggested. 

Raven nods and kissed his cheek, "Okay u think we are ready but before that, we can use those." She said pointing to the small ear devices.

" Why not?" Tim asked

"They would pick the frequency up as soon as I enter hell, so we are going to use a temporary mind link."

Raven touches Tim's temple and Damian's temple. "When we need to talk just think about what you want to say, also Tim will be able to hear what they say through me."

They put the book away, where they keep her spellbook.

"Lift up your shirt," Raven said to Damian.

He did as told and she unbuttons his pants revealing his abdomen, Damian, who was unbothered by the way, watched his girlfriend connects her palm to his lower abdomen close to junk. Basically his v line, a red mark appeared.

"Hey, Raven— What Are YOU Doing!?" Tim yelled covering his eyes.

" Don't worry it's nothing inappropriate, It a temporary password protection spell, it protects him from getting his soul taken, from the raging heat of hell, and protects him in general. It a command type of protection so it will disappear on my command."

Tim shakes his head, " Why did it have to be there?"

" Oh, I just put it there, because my family is going robe looking for it just in case, I'll let them be surprised when they look for it and plus even if they dint5 look for it and try to hurt him, they get burned in the process." Raven removed her hand leaving the red symbol alone.

Damian fixed his attire and he was ready to go. The couple held each other's hands. The black and a purple misty portal appears.

"Okay so it might be a much bigger dinner then our last one, I have a lot of relatives and some who will join may not even be family." Raven groaned which made Damian smile.

They soon appear in a dark but bright room. There was a door and it had two guards watching over it. Raven knew Damian would be fine and he was fine, his emotions were stable and he was overall excited. Even though his expression was his regular mean and handsome look, he was great.

They walked closer to the large doors, Raven looked at the guards, they bow their head and open the door. Hell wasn't as it seemed the first of hell was blue and the earth if hell was black.

Just like a lighter, the blue first is at the bottom and it is the hottest part of the lighter so they were currently in the hottest part of hell.

They walked down the long hall and finally could see the dinner table. The loud noise if her family could be heard 

"When is she going to get here I'm starving."

"Stop complaining, Suge! and Yvonne get off the floor!" A female voice yelled

They soon officially arrived, " Finally! We can eat." A British accent was heard.

Raven looked at the unknowing Beelzebub, who was sitting there on his phone.

Trigon was of course late and the only one who wasn't there. Raven and Damian sat down, the room was quiet. They all stared at Damian who was just being his normal self.

Suddenly someone started to choke as they drunk on water, Raven smirked, her protection spell worked.

Lucifer chuckled and smirked, he was also the one who fell for it.

Soon after a couple of minutes Trigon arrived. He sat down across from Raven, he stared Damian down.

"It's been that long since I saw you, boy."

He was referring to Damian's appearance, he was taller and wider but overall he was toned.

Trigon continued to stare him down, "Raven— you think you're slick with that protection spell."

Lucifer and Beelzebub began to laugh, Damian lightly chuckled with them.

"I did that on purpose father, knowing you and Aunt Velma, you would probably try and take his soul," Raven said nonchalantly

Raven looked over to Beelzebub and back down to her food, she wanted to play this out nicely and in an orderly fashion.

"What are we waiting for. Eat." Raven began to eat her food and so did the others.

"Damian is your name right?" Lucifer asked

Damian hummed, "We are all here, to be honest, let just verify that we all know that your Robin and that Batman is Bruce Wayne."

Damian nods, he already knew there was no hiding from Satan himself."Yes, Father has many identifies."

Beelzebub looks up, "Tell us more about your family and yourself."

Damian swallowed his food thinking, " Well, I'm not from America I'm Arabic. I'm also the next heir to League of Assassin. My grandfather is Ra Al Ghul, my other Talia Al Ghul. Which comes with me being called a terrorist when people find out." Damian chuckled darkly at him.

" I like him, he has something dark about him." Lucifer smiled.

" That just maybe being conditioned to not really feel anything and to be pure evil weapon machine." Damian Sayed drinking his water

" His mother easiest him like a lethal weapon." Raven simplified.

In her head she heard Tim, I think is time they seem interested

Damian looked at Raven as he heard Tim as well.

"Lucifer, it seems your book was stolen from Bohemia," Raven announced.

" Ugh yeah, have no idea where it is, where did you hear it from?" He asked cluelessly. Raven felt Beelzebub emotion change but he didn't look up

" Well, your book is really similar to mine so it's hard to not hear about, especially in the demon world." When she said that his head pops up.

" Your book is a similar copy of the Codex Gigas?" Beelzebub asked

Raven could tell what he was thinking but she continued to act clueless. "Yes but is really more of a connected type of book."

"What does that mean?" Suge questioned

Trigon specks up before Raven, " It's a blood connection, something I personally bounded her two with the book." 

Trigon seemed regretful with that decision. Which made Raven smirk and sip her glass of red substance.

"The book– I heard that it contains the knowledge of all kinds. " Beelzebub states

Lucifer looked up in thought," Yes but No. You see when the book was written, it was a very long time ago– it contains old writing, spells were modified as time went by, in a simpler term the spells and knowledge became more advanced making it more complicated to cast them." 

Raven looked at Beelzebub and then at Damian, he nodded at her and they had his answers.

"Enough about that old book, how are you guys sex life." Damian choked in his food and Raven turned red

The others look at Lucifer oddly, "We are all adults here and that question should be hard to answer, bet I could even answer it myself if I just read their bodies. "

" Lucifer, please do not. " Suge said.

" Too late, okay my guess is, it very exotic and it seems that Damian here has a high sex drive"

" Lucifer, quiet! " Trigon groaned.


End file.
